Urgency
by AltheaV
Summary: I'm horrible at summaries. Erica/Franky femslash. Smut. M for alter chapters. Erica finally confronts her feelings towards Franky. It's good I swear! :P
1. Chapter 1

Erica Davidson sighed, sipping her coffee. Her day had been long, filled with prison fights, bad press and an almost excessive amount of Franky Doyle. Not that she couldn't handle it. She loved her job, most days. And Franky… well, Franky was just a bonus.

It wasn't that Franky caused trouble for Erica. Not in so many words. It was just that when Franky was there, she was really there. She'd just sit, usually, in Erica's office, at her desk. Not that the prisoner ever just _sat_. Franky Doyle was cocky. She knew she was attractive. She knew her worth. And she wasn't afraid of going after what she wanted. And ever since day one of meeting Erica Davidson, once a lawyer brought in to tutor her, now appointed Governor of Wentworth Prison, Franky knew she wanted her.  
It had started off casual. Her tutoring was going well, the pair had clicked. And Franky being classic Franky, was confident enough to come onto her tutor at any given opportunity. She used everything she could to attract attention from the older blonde woman she spent so much time with. At first, she thought that nothing would come of it. Erica was straight, and taken. She lived somewhere with her boyfriend. She'd mentioned where, but Franky wasn't interested in Erica's life with her boyfriend. She didn't want to hear about it. Erica, she thought, was far too attractive to be taking a dick. So she flirted. Hard. She'd pushed the boundaries between tutor and student, the thrill of it keeping her amused. She thought it would go straight over Erica's head, but as time went on, she noticed the effect she had on the blonde.  
She'd make a provocative comment, Erica would drop eye contact, smile, and shift in her seat. Depending on what Franky had said, she'd blush. And Franky loved it.

And then out of nowhere, Erica Davidson was the governor of her prison. The tutoring stopped. There just wasn't enough time. Not that that stopped Franky. Having Erica at the prison every day made things surprisingly easier for her to antagonize the object of her desires. Cheeky comments passed in corridors. Dirty smirks directed in her way whenever she caught Erica staring at her just for a little too long. And it got her off. It got her off knowing what she was doing to Erica without even really trying. Flirting came easily to Franky. And it worked in most cases. She always got what she wanted one way or another.

Every visit Franky made to Erica's office was torture. Erica tried to deny it to herself. She wasn't attracted to Franky Doyle. She ignored the way her stomach fluttered when Franky made her trademark move – licking her lips. The brunette was expressive. Her eyes danced with passion whenever she looked at anyone. Her natural sex appeal worked to her advantage. Erica brushed it off for months. She loved her boyfriend. Sex with him was good. Life with him was good. They had a nice house. They got on. Over time the butterflies had gone away, the passion in their sex dwindled. But they still had sex. At least once or twice a week, whenever he felt the need to roll on top of her and tell her how much he loved her. But it wasn't exciting. Erica dreamed of adventure. She wanted it dirty. She wanted it rough. She was sick of nice sex. And whenever Franky looked at her the way she did, she could see the promise in her eyes. Franky wasn't the type of girl to have nice sex. Franky was good. She was better than good. And she knew it. Not that she let on, ever. Not that she once flirted back. She pushed away Franky's advances as best as she knew how. But it never stopped the prisoner from trying.  
But what she felt for Franky, she told herself, wasn't all sexual. She felt something for her. She felt she needed to be protected. It hurt her when anyone spoke badly of her former student. Hearing Derek Channing call Franky 'a complete waste of time and resources' stung – and she was quick to retaliate with a scathing 'stop it'. She'd cursed herself internally. She'd made her true feelings obvious to anyone who bothered to look into it. And she thought Derek could see it. He'd passed a comment. It echoed in her head.  
"I know how easily lines can blur between officers and prisoners." Erica kept straightfaced. Better to not respond at all than to respond and give herself away. She'd left the office, made herself a coffee, and returned to hers for as long as she could manage without interruption.

She couldn't even escape Franky when she went home. Her dreams were plagued by the prisoner. Every night, images of the two of them together flashed through her mind. They felt so real. She felt the delicate kisses across her shoulders. The intricate patterns Franky swirled over her skin with rushing fingertips. Over and over, Franky asked her what she wanted her to do to her. What would please her? What would send her crashing over the edge? The dreams were hot, and sweaty, and everything she thought she didn't want. She'd wake up panting, the bedsheets sticking to her skin, slick with sweat. Yet she pushed the thoughts away as best as she could. She'd get out of bed, take a shower, and go about her day like nothing had happened. But it was getting so much harder to ignore. Franky made her question herself. She didn't like it, but it was the truth. And now she had a decision to make.

The department thought Franky had 'potential'. She needed to decide on some career options, it would benefit her greatly in the short term and long term. She'd proposed the idea to the brunette, bringing her into her office for a chat, and Franky had agreed. On one condition. She wanted Erica as her tutor, and Erica wasn't sure. She'd said no straight away. It wasn't possible, she'd said. She didn't have the time. Both were lies. The real reason was that she didn't trust herself around Franky. The woman did things to her she couldn't explain. She lost control in her presence and that was one thing as governor she couldn't afford to do. She needed her wits about her at all times. She'd gone straight to Derek to explain. She tried to palm it off, deeming Franky's demands as 'unreasonable'. Derek had told her to do whatever it took to get her to agree. So she'd caved. She walked into her first tutoring session with Franky bracing herself for the hour to come. And it had started less than thirty seconds in.  
"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist."  
That session Franky had tried her best to provoke Erica. She wanted a reaction. She'd brought up her sex life. How she'd fucked men because it was expected of her, and until she'd fucked a woman she realized she'd been getting it wrong for years. Something in Erica had snapped. Her insides burned at Franky's words. She thought about all the women Franky had been with. All the women that had fallen for her charms, her quick wit, all the women that had the pleasure of Franky's touch. The pleasure of Franky's mouth all over them. She didn't know whether it was jealousy or frustration that had made her do it, but she'd called the brunette out. The term 'deliberately provocative' slipped out, which Franky point blank denied. And Erica had saw the hurt in Franky's eyes when she'd spat out the words 'It did nothing for me'.  
But it had.

And now, Franky was in her office again. Erica had watched her over CCTV for a lot longer than she'd cared to admit. She'd been in the yard with a girl from her block. Kim. The pair were almost an item. Franky liked her. She was a good friend. A good fuck. Nothing more. Erica had seen them together a lot. But she'd convinced herself that Franky didn't care much for the girl. She saw the way she looked at Kim. And she visualized the way she looked at her every night in her dreams. It wasn't the same look. When Franky looked at her, it was like she was seeing straight through her soul. Franky read her like a book and Erica both relished and hated it. She had to work hard to hide her true feelings. She saw Franky and Kim making out in the yard and it bugged her. She'd called for Will Jackson to bring Franky to her immediately. It was urgent.  
So when Will had interrupted things with Kim, and Miss Davidson's name had been mentioned, Franky lit up.  
"Doyle, Miss Davidson wants you in her office," he'd said, and Franky had smirked, gently pushing Kim away from her.  
"Does she want me, or does she need me?" She'd grinned, standing up. Will shook his head.  
"Just come with me." It was an order Franky wasn't going to refuse. She kissed Kim on the cheek and walked three steps behind Will the entire way to the office Franky knew so well.  
She sauntered in after the warden, hands clasped tight behind her back, looking down at her shoes, waiting for the exact moment to look seductively up into Erica's eyes, biting down on her lip. She swore she saw Erica shudder.  
"Franky Doyle, Miss Davidson."  
"Thank you, Will. You can go now. Shut the door behind you." Ever formal, Franky noted. Ever beautiful.  
"Shutting the door, hey?" Franky sauntered forward, leaning on the small chair with both hands knowing full well that was the way to show off her impressive arm muscles to the governor. "Is this a private conversation?" She licked her bottom lip, her eyes wide. Erica pretended not to notice.  
"Sit down, Franky," she shuffled papers on her desk, pretending she had something important to talk about.  
"Mr Jackson said you, uh, needed me," she smiled, her voice lowering.  
"Franky, I said sit down." Erica looked Franky dead in the eye, her guard up.  
"Come on, Erica. I've not done anything wrong. Why am I here"  
"It's Miss Davidson," Erica sighed, she was wearing already and Franky could tell.  
"You never used to mind me calling you by your name." Franky retorted, finally doing as she was told and sitting down in the chair opposite the governor. She pushed the boundaries, but she wouldn't deliberately disobey orders from the governor. She had respect for her. She'd helped her a lot. Plus, she cared about Erica. More than she cared to admit.  
"Franky…" Erica started a warning, trailing off.  
"Erica…" Franky replied playfully, taking the same tone as the blonde opposite her. Erica smiled. Result. "Why am I here?" Suddenly serious, Franky relaxed back on the chair. She left it a few seconds and when Erica didn't reply, she asked again. "Erica?"  
"I've…" Erica still didn't have anything, and the way the brunette was staring at her was making it even harder to think. Franky raised her eyebrows in mock suspense, but said nothing. "How are things in your unit?" Erica finally spoke. And it was the lamest conversation topic she could have presented.  
"This is why you needed me urgently? To ask how my unit is?" Franky asked, leaning forward slightly. Erica said nothing but kept her eyes fixed on Franky. "Nah," the brunette shook her head. "Why am I really here, Erica? What do you want from me? Because I don't know anything about whatever you want to know about. I've kept myself low this week. Nothing has happened that could possibly have me involved. So why am I here? Did you just want the pleasure of my company?" Yes, Erica thought, but she kept it quiet. "Huh?" Franky leaned an elbow on Erica's desk, her arm extending across the middle of the wood. Her right hand landed inches away from Erica's left and Erica fought not to unclench her fingers to touch the other woman's.  
"I just thought we needed a catch up." Erica's fingers twitched against her palm.  
"You get a kick out of pulling me in here, don't you?" Franky tested the waters, watching the governor's body language with each word. She'd chatted up enough women to know which words got which response to women who were interested in her. "You get off on the power." Erica swallowed at the thought of 'getting off'. It was subtle, but Franky saw it.  
"That's enough!" Erica stood up suddenly, her words harsh. Franky leaned back in her chair and smirked. "I don't need a reason to bring you here, this is my prison. My rules. If I want to see you in my office, you come to my office and listen to what I have to say!" Erica's voice raised more with each sentence until she was halfway to shouting. She finished talking and went quiet, checking the window to her office to make sure nobody had heard her lose her cool. They hadn't.  
"You've gotta have a reason." Franky said, still grinning. She loved it when Erica got a little mad. It made her slip up and say things she had tried to keep to herself. Franky knew she cared. They'd both spent a lot of time in Erica's office. They'd both cried to each other privately, separated in more ways than one between a desk and the law. Erica had said things to Franky that she wouldn't have said to any other prisoner. It was never a declaration of love. There was never any talk of how Erica felt about Franky apart from the fact that she 'cared' about her. Franky had huffed at the time. It hadn't meant anything back then. Erica was meant to care for the prisoners. That was the point, Franky had said. They were in her care. Erica had just shook her head quietly and wiped away a tear. Franky had stormed out back to her cell to calm down. To think it all over. The next time their paths crossed everything was back to normal. Franky had been extra arrogant to prove a point. Erica had been extra harsh with her words, but her eyes had told an entirely different story. Over time it had clicked to Franky. She'd realized that Erica cared about her more than the others. She had just been too stubborn to have seen it.  
"I have a reason!" Erica spat.  
"Then tell me." Franky stood up, sincerity laced her voice. "I've got places to go. People to see." She raised an eyebrow. Erica grimaced. People to see, she thought. Images of Franky and Kim came to mind.  
"Your relationship with Kim," Erica began. She knew she was treading on thin ice. She had to be careful. "It's inappropriate." She didn't quite meet Franky's eye.  
"That's bullshit, Erica," Franky was suddenly angry. "Since when?!"  
"Since you sleep with each other anywhere you can!"  
"Bullshit!"  
"I've seen – I've had reports. Complaints. It makes the other women uncomfortable."  
"That's a lie." Franky stepped towards the governor.  
"No it isn't."  
"You're jealous," Franky mumbled, running a hand through her hair.  
"What?!"  
"You're jealous! You've not had reports. Nobody's complained. You're just jealous!"  
"Of what?!" Erica spluttered, her face red. Franky laughed.  
"You tell me, Erica."  
"It's Miss DAVIDSON." Erica slammed a palm down onto her desk. It took them both by surprise and Franky stepped back, jumping. Franky ran a hand over her face, her hands shaking slightly.  
"Fuck," she half whispered as silence filled the room. There was nothing else to say. For once, words escaped her. She looked at Erica, who was staring out of the window. Anywhere but at Franky. That would be dangerous. Franky took the opportunity to study the blonde's face. It was flushed. Her eyes were watering in the corners and she blinked back the tears. Franky sighed, taking her in. Her eyes wandered to what she could see of the governor's chest. The exposed flesh above the closed buttons on her blouse matched the pink on her cheeks. Her torso heaved with each breath, the rise and fall mesmerizing the brunette. And then Erica stopped staring into space and turned her head to catch Franky's eye. Instantly, she knew it was a mistake. Something ignited inside Franky and she jumped to attention. The prisoner walked quickly towards Erica before she changed her mind.  
With a swift push, Erica's back hit the wall a few paces behind her and strong hips locked her into place. The tears she was trying to hard not to let fall splashed down her cheeks involuntarily. She tried to push Franky away but couldn't. She didn't want to, not really. But she had to look like she'd tried. For her own sake. She had to prove she wasn't a pushover. Franky's lips briefly pressed against her own, before she took another try at pushing away, her hands on Franky's shoulders as she fought against the smaller woman, but she couldn't. She was tired of fighting. Tired of fighting the fact that she wanted Franky more than anything, and having her pressed so tightly against her front burned her up. Their lips crashed together again and although she didn't respond at first, letting Franky slip her hands through her hair to hold her head in place, she stopped pushing and let it happen. And God, it was good.


	2. Chapter 2

p class="MsoNormal""I'll stop," Franky murmured between frantic kisses. "Just tell me to stop and I will." Franky in person was different to Franky in her dreams. This Franky was more forceful. She wasn't sure if it was because that's just how she was, or if it was just because of the circumstance, but either way she didn't mind at all. Franky's kiss went straight through her. It jolted straight through her skin and down to her bones, and everything else was nothingness. All she could feel was the out of bounds prisoner grinding against her with every slip of the tongue. Erica shook her head no. She didn't want her to stop. Before long, Erica was kissing back as if her life depended on it. She gripped against the sky blue track pants Franky had been issued. Her hands slid over the white tank top she wore and found their way into dark hair, pulling her impossibly closer. Franky groaned softly into Erica's mouth and Erica swore the sound should have been illegal. She felt wetness pool in her underwear and prayed the thin strip of fabric would contain it underneath her skirt. It was embarrassing how wet she was from just a kiss, but there was no point trying to hide it. Franky was smart enough to know the rules to the game they'd both been playing for far too long. And she was smart enough to know that she'd won. The brunette was smiling, Erica could feel it against her lips and it distracted her from Franky's hand, which had traveled south and was swirling up the outside of her thigh and bunching up the material of her skirt. And then Erica realized where she was, and what she was doing. Her eyes opened and just before Franky's hand reached her underwear, she gripped the prisoner's arms firmly and pushed her forward. Just far away enough to create a gap between them, but still closer than was probably respectable. Franky licked her lips, pissed that she'd been stopped yet still smiling. Erica definitely wanted her back. This was where another woman would have apologized, but Franky wasn't any other woman. Instead, Erica exhaled. br / "I'm sorry," she whispered, trying to regain herself, but all Franky could do was giggle as she looked at the woman before her. Her blonde hair was messed up, her breathing was ragged, and her blouse had twisted slightly to the right. She felt Erica's grip on her arms soften slightly and took the opportunity to lean against her again. Erica didn't flinch, but let her arms drop by her sides. br / "Why?" Franky asked, her breath hot against the governor's neck. She lifted her right arm to rest on Erica's shoulder, her thumb absent mindedly rubbing back and forth at the spot it found. Erica lay her head back against the wall, enjoying the feel of Franky's body being so / "I don't know," she laughed breathlessly, still not back to her regular breathing pattern. "That was inappropriate. Of both of us." Her body went rigid and Franky began to panic. She didn't want it to be over yet. In the brief few seconds of exchanged conversation, she felt like she had the old Erica back. The Erica that had got her through her HSC. The Erica that had laughed along with her flirting because she wasn't the governor. She'd missed it. So she did the first thing that she could think of doing. She took Erica's face in both her hands and kissed her again. Close mouthed. Short, but with enough passion to feel Erica's knees go weak beneath her. Her hands held Franky's waist to steady herself. Franky pulled back and looked her directly in the / "You've got no idea how long I've wanted to do that," she confessed, both her hands stroking through Erica's hair. "Every day since day one. I can't stop thinking of you." She kissed Erica's cheek. br / "You're dangerous, Franky," Erica couldn't help but smile, her forehead dropping forward against Franky's shoulder. br / "You like it, though," she smirked, wrapping her arms around the other woman's torso. She felt Erica laugh against her. br / "I tried not to," she said, seriously. Her head lifted to talk to Franky properly. "I tried so hard. Shit." br / Franky shook her head slowly. "I have a boyfriend," Erica stated, like it meant anything. "I'm the governor. You're a prisoner. You're…" She trailed / "Hot?" Franky finished for her, chuckling. br / "Well," Erica grinned, pushing her forehead against Franky's temple. "What if someone had come in?" She worried her bottom lip. br / "Nobody did." Franky said, matter-of-factly. "You're safe. You're safe with me." The last part came out strongly, and Franky meant every word. br / "I'm the opposite of safe with you," Erica gave Franky a sad smile. br / "Maybe so," Franky / "But you didn't mean that kind of safe, did you?" Franky shook her head. br / "Nah."br / "You put on this tough girl front, Franky, but it's not you." br / "Depends who you ask," Franky stroked the top of Erica's head. "People I care about get a whole different side."br / "You care about me." Erica knew it, but it was another thing for Franky to say it outright. br / "Obviously." Franky pressed herself into Erica again and held on tightly, the older woman tugging her back. The pressure reminded her of her arousal. "There's no chance of us…" Franky looked Erica up and down and raised one eyebrow at the blonde. Erica was / "You don't quit, do you?" br / "Nope." Erica locked her fingers around Franky's / "I think the moment's passed." Franky knew she was right. "Franky…" Not able to help herself, Erica's lips sought out Franky's once more, but this time it was slow. There was no rushing. No forcefulness. It was nice, and Erica was surprised to find that that was absolutely fine with / "We can keep it a secret." Franky said, pulling back. We'll be sneaky. I'll cause some sort of minor trouble. You call me back here. Or, or sometimes we could use my cell. There aren't cameras in the actual cells. Nobody would have to know." Franky was holding the front of Erica's blouse tightly, desperate to not let what they'd done come to an end. She couldn't go back now. Not after that. Erica tensed again. Her head was telling her no. It was a stupid idea. How could she possibly agree to something so ridiculous? She couldn't have an affair with a prisoner. It was unheard of. She could lose her job. Her career would be over. She closed her eyes and breathed in, but all she got was a nose full of Franky's shampoo. It was delicious. br / "I can't promise you that, Franky!" Her eyes threatened to start crying again. She wanted it. She wanted Franky's kiss. Her touch. She'd had a taster and she knew it was what she wanted. This one time wasn't / "Promise you'll try! I need you, Erica!" Franky stepped back out of her reach. "I've always needed you! And you need me. I know you do!" She threw her hands up in the air and turned herself around. She'd seen Erica's tears and didn't want to start herself off. br / "Of course I do! How many governors do you think would put up with your incessant come-ons?! You hold my damn hand over the desk without asking! Fuck, Franky, you make sexual comments at me in front of other officers! What, do you think that emanyone/em who didn't reciprocate your feelings would put up with that? Derek Channing once asked me if I wanted to press charges against you. Sexual harassment." Franky spun herself back to face Erica, horrified at the woman's words. br / "What?!"br / "Do you know hard it was for me to tell him that it was fine? Because it isn't fine, Franky. Nothing is fine." Tears spilled freely down both their cheeks at this point, and neither woman made any point to wipe them away. "I couldn't tell him that I emliked/em your comments. That every word you spoke to me, every look you gave me, every, every sexual remark you sent my way didn't… didn't make me want to leap across the room and strip you down?!" It was Franky's turn to squirm. She'd never heard the governor speak so candidly. It did things for her and this was the worst possible time for that. "Of course I fucking need you. Any sane governor would have avoided you like the fucking plague if you treated them the way you treat me. It's fucking dangerous. You think you're playing a game. You think you can just take whatever you want and get no repercussions whatsoever." Franky shook her / "You were never a game to me, Erica." Franky spoke calmly, the back of her hand sweeping across her cheek. She wiped it on her trousers. "And I never wanted to disrespect you." Erica scoffed. "I'm sorry." br / "Don't be," Erica said. "I told you, I liked it." She smiled to herself. "It just would have been better if there wasn't anyone else around to hear it." Franky's heart was beating hard in her chest. She felt sick. br / "So now what?" She almost didn't dare ask. "I can't pretend none of this ever happened." Franky sniffed. br / "No," Erica breathed. "Me either. I just don't know what else to do. I'm the governor."br / "So you keep saying," Franky mumbled, mostly to herself but loudly enough for Erica to / "We, uh, have a tutoring session at four thirty." Franky looked at her, not knowing where she was going with her sentence. Erica stared back, trying to talk to Franky with her mind. She stared until the brunette clicked. br / "Oh. Yeah, we do," she nodded, folding her arms. br / "Sit down for a minute. Neither of us can leave here like this." Erica smiled warmly at Franky and the prisoner choked on her laugh. br / "Right."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ten minutes later and a cup of water each, the women felt a little more settled. Neither had said much. They'd exchanged smiles over their cups and sniffed back the last of the tears. They'd patted their hairs back into place and reassured the other that they looked fine. More than fine, Franky had added smugly. A knock at the door broke the atmosphere and Erica cleared her / "Come in," she put the cup on the desk in front of her and turned her attention to the person interrupting their session. "Vera," she started, straightening her posture. The deputy governor looked between the women occupying the desk. "How can I help you?" br / "Uh," Vera had an irritating way of being nervous when she spoke to anyone. You'd think the deputy governor of a prison would be surer of herself, but apparently not. Erica gripped her cup of water in annoyance. Vera looked at Franky. "One of the women need to talk to you about something. It's supposedly important." br / "Who?"br / "It's Boomer, Miss Davidson. She has a complaint."br / "What about?" Vera glanced at Franky again, aware of her presence. br / "I'm not sure. Should I send her in?" Erica dropped her shoulders, exasperated. She wasn't really ready to send Franky away without settling things between them. But business was / "Sure. Send her in. Escort Franky back to her block, please." Erica gave Franky a knowing smile and slight nod, and Franky did as she was told, standing up. br / "Thanks for our chat, Miss Davidson." Franky smirked. With her head turned away from Vera, she snuck in a wink. br / "I'll see you at four thirty." Franky excused herself from the room, greeting Boomer outside the door before she went inside./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The next two and a half hours were torture. All Franky could think about was what had just happened. The arguments. The shouting. The harsh words that they'd both screamed at each other. br / The kiss. The hot, passionate kiss that Erica had fought not to happen. The kiss that Erica had thrown herself into. Franky could still feel Erica's hands on her, running over every inch of her body and pulling her in. She could still smell Erica's obviously expensive perfume on her shirt and hoped nobody else could tell. br / She'd avoided everyone else since she'd gotten back. She'd headed straight to her cell and shut the door. Kim came past but Franky honestly didn't want to face her right now. She only made her think of how they'd made Erica jealous, even if the thought did make her smile. She knew it was bad but she couldn't lie to herself. She liked the thought of Erica getting jealous over her. Like Franky belonged to her and nobody else. The mere thought of them being in the yard together had forced Erica to confront her desires. And then they'd melted into Erica's office wall. Time was not on her side, but as soon as that clock hit four thirty, Franky was waiting at the back end of the library where they usually studied together. It was private down there, which is why Erica had chosen it in the first place. She'd said Franky didn't need to be distracted by other inmates, but thinking about it now Franky realized that Erica had chosen that spot so they could be alone. And Erica knew that when they were alone, Franky didn't feel the need to really control what she said to her. br / "What's so funny?" Franky looked up to see Erica Davidson standing next to her table, looking a whole lot more composed than the last time she'd saw her. Franky looked behind Erica to see if anyone was around to overhear, but the library had been empty since she'd gotten there ten minutes ago. br / "Just understood what made you pick this spot for our studying." Erica / "I was just thinking of your education."br / "Of course you were." Franky leaned on the back two legs of her chair as Erica sat down next to her. "Not sitting opposite me today?" She teased, tipping herself back onto four legs and picking up a pen. She'd brought all her books down with her, not wanting to look too eager for something else. br / "I think that ship has sailed," Erica put down a black folder and opened it up. br / "Are we really going to study?" Franky tried not to make it sound whiny but for some reason, it did. Erica laughed. br / "For a while." Franky licked her lip and clicked the pen. br / "Tease."br / "Shut up and turn to page fifty six," Erica relaxed./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""I've missed this," Franky admitted, twenty five minutes later. She'd answered multiple questions from various topics of law. She hadn't even complained when Erica had made her take notes from an old textbook like she usually did. Of course, given the day's previous events, Franky had allowed herself to be a lot more forward than usual, and Erica had taken it upon herself to reciprocate a little. "It's nice."br / "Yeah, me too." Franky's free hand moved to grasp Erica's knee under the table and the woman next to her faltered. "Franky," she half / "I love it when you say my name," Franky moved her hand a little higher, delighted when Erica's breath hitched. Erica twirled her hair and leaned closer. br / "What else do you love?" emYou/em, Franky bit back. Instead, she dipped her head to capture Erica's lips with her own. It started slow but quickly turned needy as both women forgot about their surroundings. Well, almost forgot. "Franky, no." Franky stole another kiss before pulling / "What's the matter?" Erica looked over her shoulder. br / "Not here," she shook her head. "Risky. Too risky." br / "Okay, okay," Franky reassured her, rubbing her forearm. "Where…?" Erica thought for a second. br / "It's gonna have to be my office. No cameras. When the door's closed… I don't get a lot of interruptions." Franky nodded her head frantically. br / "Now?"br / "Yeah, now." Franky stood abruptly, knocking her chair back and gathering her books at record speed. /p 


End file.
